


"Vegetarian/Promised/Frantic"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge for the words "vegetarian", "promised" and "frantic".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Vegetarian/Promised/Frantic"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

'You promised.'

'A _bet_ , Sam, and I lost. Doesn't mean anything.'

'Still. Here we are.'

'Quit the smug shit – '

'Hey, your date's already here!'

'SAM!'

'Stop growling. Don't look so frantic, either. Dude. It's just dinner with someone you like. No biggie.'

'No biggie?! Sammy, it's a DATE. Fuckin' ANGEL date. And if that wasn't efreakingnough, he's picked vegetarian! What the hell am I supposed to eat in there?!'

'Um, you could always eat – '

'Don't! Don't say it. I'm serious.'

'What? C'mon, Dean, I've seen how you two look at each – '

'Shuddup, Sam.'

'Have fun! I won't wait up!'

'SAM!'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of deancastiel.livejournal.com's 3-Word Drabble Challenge, held in Feb 2009.


End file.
